Milla Maxwell (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50855 |altname = Milla Maxwell |idalt = |no = 1133 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 338 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 39, 43, 70, 90, 102, 123, 127, 182, 186, 190, 194 |normal_distribute = 10, 6, 5, 10, 10, 12, 10, 15, 10, 7, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 39, 45, 70, 76, 90, 96, 102, 108, 123, 129, 190, 198, 206, 214, 222, 230, 238 |bb_distribute = 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158, 162, 166, 170, 174, 178, 182 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A strange girl from a place called "Rieze Maxia" in another world who claims to be the "Lord of Spirits" incarnate. Milla faced all kinds of perils in order to continue with her mission, but some of her actions could be considered downright reckless. In spite of this, her strong will inspired courage in her comrades, leading them to a stronger resolution towards protecting their world. Milla has also grown herself, abandoning the constant use of her spirits as her weapon, and opting to rely more on her own sword and Spirit Magic skills. |summon = As the Lord of Spirits, I vow to help you fulfill your purpose until the very end! |fusion = Thank you. I've made friends I can rely on. I will do my best not to disappoint you. |evolution = What's necessary to make a decision is not time or circumstance. It is your will. | hp_base = 4170 |atk_base = 1450 |def_base = 1450 |rec_base = 1530 | hp_lord = 5900 |atk_lord = 1900 |def_lord = 1900 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 6642 |rec_anima = 1802 |atk_breaker = 2098 |def_breaker = 1702 |def_guardian = 2098 |rec_guardian = 1901 |def_oracle = 1801 |rec_oracle = 2297 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = She Who Upholds Her Conviction |lsdescription = 25% boost to max HP & 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder Types |lsnote = |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Cloud Pierce |bbdescription = 17 combo Light attack on all foes & considerably boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 6 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Elemental Mastery |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light attack on all foes & adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = 50854 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . Originally from Tales of Xillia and Tales of Xillia 2 |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Milla Maxwell2 }}